


The Empty

by Halmaithor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Recovering Addict Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Amara is vanquished, and Sam is stuck in the Empty.Which would be fine, except he isn't alone.





	1. The Light Which Vanquished The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-winchester-by-mistake (now deactivated)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-winchester-by-mistake+%28now+deactivated%29).

> Dedicated to a-winchester-by-mistake (now deactivated), who came up with the 'cubicle' idea and encouraged me to turn this oneshot into a two-shot. (I do plan on adding a third part someday, I just don't know when.)  
Please enjoy!

The Empty lives up to its name.

Sam can’t even tell when he opens his eyes because there’s nothing in front of him. It’s the pitchest black imaginable, absolute and almost solid, and it feels like he’s floating because if there’s nothing here then there can’t be any gravity, either.

He doesn’t remember Billie coming for him. Doesn’t remember anything beyond Amara screaming, consumed by power channelled from the Hand of God. He remembers holding it in his palm - no more than a scrap of wood to look at - and he remembers how it felt to have the energy coursing through him, hot and strong and brighter than the sun. The Light which vanquished the Darkness.

He succeeded where Lucifer failed, and for once in his life, his power didn’t come from the fact that he was ‘different’ or ‘special’. It was because he wasn’t. He was only human.   
‘God’s chosen’ - those who He chose over the Angels, over Lucifer. Humanity.

Sam tries to speak, surprised when it works. 'Dean?’ he calls.   
There’s no answer, and Sam should find that reassuring - maybe it means Dean got out alive. But it only makes him uneasy.

Dean had insisted on coming with him. Following Sam to the front line again, as he’d done all those years ago to Stull Cemetery. Sam had reasoned and cursed and begged him not to go, but Dean had looked him calmly in the eye and said, 'It’s my life, Sam. My choice.’

And Sam couldn’t be that much a hypocrite, not when Dean was looking at him like he finally understood. In the end, he couldn’t even bring himself to sneak away to the battlefield on his own.  
Dean had still been standing close when the battle ended, the Dark and the Light exploding outwards as Amara fell.

'Well, well. Sam Winchester.’ There’s suddenly a grip on Sam’s arm and words at his ear, and he feels his stomach drop because he knows that voice. 'Remember me?’

Panic rises in Sam like a flood. 'No. No, you can’t be here. I-’  
'You killed me?’ Alistair drawls, amused. 'Boy, did you think only humans and monsters got an afterlife? That’s discrimination, you know.’ On Sam’s other side, Ruby laughs. 'Oh, but don’t worry, we’ll have time to talk about that. We’ve got forever.’ The demon’s grin is audible. 'Welcome to the Empty, Sam.’ 


	2. A Super-Helpful Demon Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes looking for his brother. Sam faces his old addiction.

Dean wakes up with a throbbing headache, and his first thought is that it’s totally not fair, because you’re not even supposed to _have_ a head once you’ve died.   
His second thought is that he hopes it’s always this dark in the Empty, because if he’s gone blind on the way here, that’s just adding insult to fatal injury. 

His third thought is also the first thing he says. 'Sam!' 

There’s no answer, and looking around does him no good, of course. He thinks back to the last thing he remembers - light everywhere, Amara screaming. His brother right by his side.  
Maybe Sam’s still alive. Maybe the Hand of God protected him. Dean hopes so; though he’s not exactly thrilled to be here alone.

A moment later he finds out that one, he’s _not_ alone, and two, he’s not blind. But he might be in a minute. The brightest white light he’s ever seen appears out of nowhere, surrounding him, accompanied by a harsh, painful sound he’s far too familiar with.  
There’s a voice, too, a human voice. 'Ah! Dean Winchester. Should have known you’d end up here eventually. None of the other afterlives to your taste?’

The noise is so bad he can hardly think, but he knows that smug tone. 'Zachariah.’  
'You remember. I’d say I’m flattered, but as you may recall, you probably remember me for all the wrong reasons.’  
Dean grins despite himself. 'Told you I’d stab you in the face, you son of a bitch.’  
'Yes, well. Much as I appreciate a little honesty, I won’t pretend that didn’t hurt my feelings, Dean.’ The screeching intensifies, and Dean cries out, trying to cover his ears, which of course doesn’t work because he doesn’t really _have_ any, friggin’ non-corporeal afterlife_._ 'Lucky for me, though, Dean, you’ve landed right in my little slice of - well, not Heaven, but you know what I mean - and I have all the time in the world to pick that particular bone with you.’

And suddenly Dean feels like he’s on fire, his very soul blistering with heat, and it’s pain like he’s never known. He tries to move away, but Zachariah is everywhere around him, and he’s going to die, he knows it, but that doesn’t make any _sense_ because he’s already _dead_ \-   
And then he’s flying backwards, something snaked around his torso dragging him away from the light. When he lands it’s pitch black again. It takes a while for his non-existent ears to stop ringing, and for the fire in his core to stop burning.   
_On the plus side,_ he thinks grimly, _the headache’s gone._

'What the hell?’ he eventually gets out.  
'Seriously? That what passes for a thank you these days? You’re welcome, dumbass.’  
This voice is familiar, too. 'Meg?’  
'Hi, Dean. Miss me?’ Her tone is the same playful sarcasm he remembers, which grates on his nerves - but is also weirdly comforting. 

Sue him, he’s had a rough day. He could use a little familiar right now.

'What happened? Where - where’d he go?’ Dean asks.  
He can practically hear Meg rolling her eyes. ’_He_ didn’t go anywhere, dummy. _You_ did. I hauled your ass through the wall - which was _not_ easy to do that fast, by the way, and you’re still welcome.’  
'He can’t follow us?’  
'Nah, I’ve never seen an angel pass through. All that self-importance, you know? I reckon it doesn’t fit.’ She laughs. 'Demons do, though - takes a little while, but we can move around this little maze. And apparently, human souls can as well. Not that I’ve tested that before now.’

He’s feeling steadier now, but it’s still taking a while to process all of this. 'So there are sections to this place.’  
'Like an office full of cubicles. Look who’s catching on!’  
'Great. That doesn’t sound difficult to get around at all,’ he mutters, ignoring the jibe.  
'Jeez, I forgot how whiny you were. Lighten up. It’s the layout of this place that just saved your ass, after all.’  
'Besides you, you mean?’  
'Well, duh,’ she says. 'So - what’s the plan?’

'Plan?’ If this conversation takes any more turns, he’s gonna get dizzy. 'What plan?’  
Again with the eye roll, he’s pretty sure. 'Well, I kinda figured you weren’t here by choice, genius. And - as you can maybe tell - I haven’t exactly been able to find the exit on my own. So if you three are planning on blowing this popsicle stand, I want in. _Quid pro quo_; for, you know, just now. Not to mention how I ended up here in the first place.’  
But Dean’s not listening anymore, all his focus on one detail. 'Three?’  
She laughs. 'Well, I mean, I’d rather take Clarence with us, but I’m all for leaving Sam behind. Just didn’t think that’d be your style.’  
'Sam? And - and Cas? They’re both here?’ God, _Cas_, he hadn’t even thought -   
'Yes, they are,’ she says, slowly, like she’s talking to an idiot. 'Heard that Cas showed up about a week ago, Sam the same time as you. Boy, there’s a lotta people here who wanna sink their teeth into him. Been hearing the whispers for almost an hour now.’

That’s definitely not good news - but Dean almost feels relieved, because at least it’s something he can deal with. It’s a direction to go in. 'Alright. You know where either of them are?’  
'Do I look like a psychic to you? No. Been looking for Clarence for a while now, but haven’t got to him yet. Good news is, I can kinda get an idea when we move - I can tell if we’re getting warmer.’  
'Ok. So, we play a little Marco Polo, find the others, then we find a way out of here.’   
'Sounds like a plan.’

***

Sam’s beginning to wonder if demons ever get tired of knocking people around.   
Alistair and Ruby haven’t yet, though if he were still alive, he’d have broken every bone he had by now. Maybe it’s the lack of a body here, but the pain feels more immediate - after all, he knows from personal experience that souls take even less kindly to a beat down than bodies do.

Alistair reaches for him again, and when the blows collide, Sam can feel the anger radiating off the demon.  
What he doesn’t expect is the familiar flare of energy inside him.  
He knows that feeling. It’s euphoria and determination, it’s nausea and arrogance and fury. It thrums through him like a heartbeat, and it’s like a nearly-forgotten part of Sam rears its head and snarls expectantly.   
Hungrily.

When Ruby approaches, he tries her first. She was his first, after all. He grabs onto her rather than pushing her away, reaches out with his mind and feels her anger, her satisfaction, slowly shifting into confusion and fear when she realises what he’s doing. He takes it all in, feeds on her energy - and when he knows he’s strong enough, he releases some of it in a jolt, flinging Alistair away. Then he runs, still hanging on to Ruby, and when he meets a barrier he pushes it aside easily, dragging her through.

On the other side, he shoves the demon back against the barrier, still feeding off her fear. He can feel her fading, and he thinks that if he keeps going, there’ll be nothing left of her.   
Perfect. He could use some leverage.  
'Answer me and I’ll let you go,’ he commands. 'Is Dean in the Empty?’  
'Y-yes,’ she gasps.  
'Where?’  
'I don’t know - no, Sam, please! I don’t! Not exactly - he’s far away, though. That’s all I know! I swear!’  
And although Sam knows how good a liar she is, he also thinks she sounds too scared to be making this up. Besides, what would be the point?

She’s almost gone, now, the fight draining out of her. Sam really, really wants to erase her from existence, slowly and painfully - after what she did, it’s what she deserves. But he knows what demonic power can do to a person, and if he’s going to retain a hold on his humanity, he’s got to start somewhere.   
If she’s lying about Dean, he can always come back and destroy her later.

For now, he pushes her back through the wall, then takes off in the other direction. Dean might not even know Sam’s here, so Sam’s not waiting around or staying put. He’s gonna go find his brother.

***

Turns out moving through the Empty is less like Marco Polo, and more like Minesweeper. For what feels like hours, they’ve been moving from box to box at a frustratingly slow pace. Meg listens at the walls, trying to avoid other demons or angels, then they find a safe place to move through - then sometimes they move back, if they’ve taken a wrong turn and ended up farther away from Sam and Cas. Dean’s just glad that those two are - for now - in the same direction. At least that one thing’s in their favour.

'Anything?’ he asks, impatient.   
Meg’s clear amusement isn’t helping his mood, either. 'Sorry. Got a little distracted - my daddy’s through this one. Not so bad for me, but I doubt you’d enjoy that little reunion.’  
'Just move on, Meg,’ he says irritably, ignoring the shiver that still passes through him at the idea of meeting Yellow Eyes again.  
Meg laughs, and Dean grinds his teeth and reminds himself that you can’t kill a demon that’s already dead. Especially not one that’s taking you back to your family.

***

Castiel never thought he’d wish for a demon to appear, but he does now. At least that would break the tedium. While he’s glad to be away from Lucifer, he’s not used to such utter solitude, and he doesn’t enjoy it. Both on Earth and in Heaven, there was always someone at least nearby. But here he is alone.

When Amara ripped Lucifer from Jimmy’s body, she was hardly gentle about it, or worried about collateral damage. Castiel awoke in the Empty - though he only knew what it was once he got here, the knowledge surfacing like an ancient memory. The final resting place of angels and demons. And - if Billie, the reaper was to be believed - that of the Winchesters. 

When the first demon appeared through the barrier, Castiel was more than a little surprised. He smote it immediately, reminded of that question he asked Dean in Purgatory - _If you murder a monster in monster heaven, where does it go?  
_After that, Castiel began to try the walls. But there was no weakness, no door - none that he could find, in any case. However the demon got through, it wasn’t an option for him, apparently.

He began to resign himself to a very lonely existence - which would last at least until the Darkness wiped out everything in the universe, including the Empty. Perhaps, he mused, he shouldn’t smite the demons on sight. It seemed that only a few were ignorant - or arrogant - enough to enter where an angel was residing, and those that were might be his only company in these final days.

It’s been around a week when a soul stumbles through the barrier. Curious, Castiel leans closer, causing it to shy away from the light. Something about it is demonic, definitely. But there’s also something else. Something purer than a demon, becoming clearer as his light burns away the smoke. A true soul - a _human_ soul.

And, Castiel realises, one he knows.

He freezes in surprise for a moment - a moment he instantly regrets as Sam flees back through the wall, and the angel is powerless to follow. 'Wait - Sam!’ he shouts. 'Sam, it’s me! _Sam!_’  
But Sam’s gone, and Castiel is left to wonder what happened to him to surround his soul with demonic smoke.

He’s also very, _very_ glad he decided against immediately smiting intruders.

***

It’s dark again on the other side, and Sam takes a moment, readjusting after that light came out of nowhere. What the hell _was_ that, anyway?

He shakes his head. Doesn’t matter. He won’t go that way again, is all. He’ll carry on, find Dean, and they’ll find a way out of here. If there is one.  
He moves forward, more slowly now. If he hadn’t crashed through that wall at such speed, he might have been able to turn around and get away quicker. The energy he took from Ruby is wearing out faster than he thought, too. 

Sam stops in wonder as he realises that he’s wrong. It isn’t just fading, it’s totally gone. But he’s fine.  
He’s _fine_.

He thinks it through, and that makes a kind of sense. It was physical, his reaction to the demon blood, and mental. But he isn’t a body or a mind anymore - much as he feels like he is, that’s just an illusion, like a phantom limb. He’s just a soul now. And while what he did probably changed his soul in some way - he doubts that _all_ human souls can just start harnessing a demon’s power - that part of him clearly wasn’t ever related to the addiction.   
Sam feels a profound relief. He was scared, earlier, because the feeling he had was identical to before - need, hunger, the swell of power within him - and he felt sure he was going to suffer the same consequences again. But now there’s no withdrawal clawing at his psyche, there’s nothing in him demanding more poison. The blood was a drug, but here they’re only souls (or something similar), he and the demons. Maybe here, his power is more like what angels can do - siphoning energy from a soul to power themselves up.

This is, finally, just a tool for him. Something he can use to get rid of any demons in his path, but not a curse. Not an addiction.  
Sam thinks, if he was alive, he’d be crying tears of joy, because this is freer than he’s felt in a long time.

***

Before they step through the next barrier, Meg says, 'Bingo.’   
They move through before Dean can ask who she’s found, but the white light that greets him is enough. 'Cas?’  
The brightness intensifies as Cas apparently moves closer. 'Hello, Dean.’  
Dean winces away. 'Not that I’m not happy to see you, but could you back it up a little? Kinda bright, buddy.’  
'Sorry,’ Cas says, and the light fades to more comfortable levels. Cas’ voice is the same as ever - no angel screeching. Zach probably did that on purpose, the dick.

Dean still can’t see her, despite all the light - himself either, for that matter - but Meg’s voice comes from somewhere to his left. 'Hey there, Clarence. Fancy meeting you here.’  
She sounds just a touch more sincere than usual, and Cas’ voice softens in turn. 'Meg.’  
Dean interrupts. 'We can do the meet-and-greet later, okay? First, let’s find Sam and get all of us out of here.’  
'Dean - I saw him. Not long ago.’

Okay, he wasn’t expecting that. 'You _saw_ him? Where did he go, Cas? Why didn’t he stay with you?’  
'I don’t think he recognised me. By the time I realised who he was and called out to him, it was too late.’  
’_Realised_ who he was?’ Dean asks, incredulous. 'You didn’t _know_?’  
'He was… obscured. There was demonic smoke -’  
'A _demon_ was with him?’ Dean’s heart plummets. He can only think of one demon that would be an ally in this place, and he’s standing next to her. 

But Castiel continues, and Dean can hear the frown in his voice. 'No, not exactly. He was alone. It was more like…’ He trails off.  
'Like what, Cas?’  
'The taint on his soul - it was similar to that from when he was drinking demon blood.’

Dean curses. Like this day wasn’t bad enough already -  
'Oh, big whoop,’ says Meg, and Dean stares incredulously in the direction of her voice. 'So he powered up a little. Good on him. Not like he’s got a super-helpful demon guide to show him around this place - he’s probably gonna have to fight his way through. And don’t get your panties in a twist, Dean, souls can’t be addicts.’  
He’s sceptical, but can’t stop a small feeling of hope. 'They can’t?’  
'That does make sense, Dean,’ Castiel puts in. 'Addiction is a condition of the mind and body. Not the soul.’

'Alright,’ Dean says, reluctantly convinced. 'You said he’d fight his way though. Through to where?’  
Meg groans. 'Wow, you two really don’t see it, do you? How predictable you are? I’d say he’s looking for you, genius.’  
And she’s right, of course. That’s exactly what Sam would do. 'So maybe he’ll come back here.’  
'I doubt it,’ Cas says regretfully. 'I think after our encounter, he probably won’t come back this way - not on purpose.’  
'We go after him, then.’  
’_You_ go after him,’ Meg corrects him. 'I’ll point you in the right direction, but if he’s powering up on demon souls, I’d rather you explain our little arrangement before I meet him face to face.’  
'Fine. Just tell me where to go.’  
She comes up and pushes him. 'That way. Not far, straight ahead. And as far as I can hear, it’s a clear pathway.’  
Dean gets moving, and Meg calls after him, 'Don’t make me come looking for you!’

He passes through the barrier, starting to feel like he needs to hurry. Sam can overpower demons, but not angels, and Dean’s hoping to find his brother before he runs into one that’s less friendly.

***

Sam senses something entering this little part of the Empty and turns towards it. He only stopped moving for a minute, to orient himself, to decide on a better plan than just moving through the abyss at random.   
He can feel the demon approaching him, like he’s hearing the gap where footsteps should be. It’s similar to feeling like he’s being watched - but more concrete, somehow. Clearly it doesn’t know he’s there yet, though, or it would be on him already and attacking.

When it’s close enough, Sam launches himself at the intruder - but doesn’t get any further because when they collide it swears, and he stops because that’s not a demon’s voice, it’s - 'Dean?’  
His brother stops fighting too, and sighs in relief. ’_Sam._ Thank god. You okay?’  
'Fine. You?’  
'Yeah, I’m good.’ It’s a little disorienting, talking to someone right in front of you but not seeing them. But they’re still in contact, Sam’s hand on Dean’s shoulder, and that helps a little. 'C'mon - Cas and Meg are back this way,’ Dean says, tugging on Sam’s arm.

But Sam doesn’t move, too surprised. ’_Cas?_ He’s here?’  
'Remember that big, shiny light you ran into, then away from?’  
'Yeah - oh,’ Sam realises. 'Suppose he looks a little different without a vessel, huh? What about Meg, why’s she there?’  
'She wants in on the escape plan-’  
'There’s an escape plan?’  
'Well, there _will_ be, and would you let me finish? She kinda saved my ass when I got here, then helped me find the two of you. She wanted you to know that before you used any mojo on her.’

And even though Dean sounds calm saying that - and how did he even _know?_ \- even though Sam knows it’s different this time, he can’t help but feel an instinctive surge of shame. 'Dean, look, it’s - it’s not like before. I don’t think it affects-’   
'I know, Sam,’ Dean says. Sam listens hard for any trace of suspicion or accusation in his voice, but there’s only warmth. 'I know. Cas explained it - kinda. Guess souls are stronger than they look. And with the crap yours has been through, I’m guessing that goes double.’

He tugs Sam along again. 'Come on, enough talk. You wanna get out of here or not?’  
Sam smiles. 'Yeah. Let’s go.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
